Drip, Drop, Drabbles
by starry-eyed-miko
Summary: A collection of drabbles, varying in length, that revolve around the dynamics of our favourite feudal group. Rating changes for each drabble.


So, I've finally submitted to the ways of the drabble...

Anyway, I have _waaaaay_ too many unfinished one-shots on my computer, so I figured, "Hey, why not drabble-ize them?" It works :P

And I _know_ I should be working on _Imaginary_... but c'mon. When inspiration hits, it hits hard. I currently have two other one-shots I'm working on right now, both which I hope to keep one-shots (and not drabbles :P). It's taking me a while though, I've been working on this one for nearly half a year! It just doesn't want to end --

So hopefully I'll have at _least _one of my one-shots and (hopefully!) a new chappie of _Imaginary _out by the end of this month.

With that said, it's drabble time:)

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ow!"

Mentally cursing her clumsiness, Kagome gently ran a finger over the now smooth, but bleeding surface of her knee.

Cupping some spring water in her quickly-pruning hands, she washed the warm red liquid from her skin, wincing at the slight burn caused by the cool water hitting the small, but bloody cut.

Kagome sighed, pushing her thick, wet bangs off her forehead and setting her razor on a nearby rock.

_Wow._ She thought in slight amusement. _How pathetic does THIS look?_

Making a face at her legs, she thought about how she got here.

Upon returning home to her era just a couple days before, Kagome had set out to buy herself a new waxing kit. Every time she came home she'd wax her legs, for bringing a razor was:

**A)** rather dangerous, especially for the sake of curious fox/dog demons, and

**B)** She would hardly have the time to shave every night/day anyway. Waxing was just much simpler, and a girl had to stay smooth.

Of course, she wouldn't really care, if not for those cursed skirts that she always wore. Sure, they were a part of her uniform, but they were so damn _short_. Did she really want to flaunt about, showing off her hairy caveman legs?

Sometimes Kagome felt weird for her "hairlessness" whenever she returned to the Feudal Era. All the women back then hadn't even _thought_ about what it would be like to remove the hair from their legs (and other places), let alone know about shavers and such. But at least THEY got to wear long kimonos.

And Kagome was left with her miniskirts.

Well, it wasn't like anyone hadn't ever offered her the traditional robes of a miko. But she knew that when she wore them, it brought back painful memories for Inuyasha. Plus, she didn't want to appear any more Kikyo-like in his eye.

But she could also just wear long kimono's as well. Heck, even longer skirts! Yet the villagers were used to seeing a bit more skin than average on Kagome, and if she switched to wearing more concealing outfits, then they might just think she was possessed by a demon and mummify her in sutras.

Not to mention another reason...

Feeling herself blush, Kagome mentally scolded herself for being so shameful. But she couldn't help it...and it wasn't like he was complaining...

The biggest reason Kagome would wear such revealing outfits was to gain the attention of her half-demon comrade. No other woman, let alone Kikyo, would EVER dare to wear such things. It made her feel special, if not a bit like a prostitute. But still.

She remembered one time when she had been riding on Inuyasha's back, like usual, when out of the blue, Inuyasha, being his blunt self, asked her if she was part seal demon.

"No..." Kagome had replied, giving the back of his head a strange look, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Oh." Inuyasha had murmured, and if Kagome hadn't been riding on him, she would've seen his cheeks go pink when she asked him why.

"I...you're...you're legs...ah, keh!"

Needless to say, neither one of the flustered pair could look at, let alone really say anything to each other for the rest of the day.

Kagome's smile soon faded as the memory slipped away. _This_ time when she had gone home, the super market had run out of waxing kits. Horrified, she realized with summer fast approaching, and as the days grew warmer and warmer, bikini season was coming fast into view. She was not the only one who disliked the hassle of shaving.

When Kagome had come back, Sango had been waiting for her. One night in the hot springs, Sango had shyly questioned Kagome about how she got her skin to stay so smooth. Smiling brightly, Kagome returned home that morning and came back a couple hours later with a waxing kit for Sango.

Sango had been uncomfortable, but tried it.

Now whenever Kagome got a new kit, she would pick up one for Sango as well. It was their little secret.

Surprisingly, Sango hadn't been that concerned when Kagome had dejectedly told her that the stores were out of stock until next week. Sango didn't have to worry, for she always wore long skirts. Even her demon slayers outfit kept her legs covered!

Sango had kindly offered to lend Kagome a skirt that she had received as payment from the days when people would hire her, but Kagome had politely turned it down.

If Kagome wore something other than her usual outfit, Inuyasha would get suspicious and think something was wrong. He'd bug Kagome, and she would probably end up getting frustrated and sit him. Frustrated himself, Inuyasha would go and bother Sango to see if she knew what was going on. Sango wouldn't tell him, so he'd drag Miroku into it. Sango would get embarrassed thinking about Miroku finding out about of her hair-removal tactics, so she'd probably start to blush. Both boys would think something dirty was going on, so Sango would slap Miroku, and Kagome would sit Inuyasha, and Shippo would cry about how no one tells him anything.

Kirara would probably mewl in displeasure at her cat-nap being disturbed with all the ruckus going on.

So if Kagome didn't shave her legs, then chaos would surely befall the entire group.

Kagome groaned. So here she was, with a cheap razor and some shaving gel, pitifully trying to shave for the first time since she was thirteen.

Kagome smiled once more as she thought back to Inuyasha's commentary on her legs. The smile soon turned into a smirk as she thought about how if she had to ride on his back now, she wouldn't be compared to a seal demon anymore. No, she'd be compared to a cactus demon or something...

Here she was, saving the world. And the stinking store couldn't even carry one extra waxing kit in stock.


End file.
